The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Green Lion’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Green Lion’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in June of 2016 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Phlox paniculata ‘Blind Lion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,255) in a production field at his nursery in Horst, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristem tissue in Delft, The Netherlands in April of 2017 under the direction the Inventor. Asexual propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.